The Love of my Life
by CrystalCave
Summary: The first time Alec and Magnus cuddled on the couch... and the last.


The first time Alec and Magnus cuddled on the couch was the first of many. But to Magnus, it was definitely one of the most memorable. The two men had just got back from their third date. With everything going on right now, both could agree that a date would be great for both of their mental health.

Magnus unlocked the door with one hand, and lead Alec in with the other, both of them laughing at some stupid story Magnus had about fairies. Alec shut the door behind him, looking into Magnus' eyes with a look Magnus had only dreamed of. But, assuming the look Alec had, full of love and adoration, was just his hopeful imagination, he shook it off, saying, "Thank you for a lovely evening, Alexander. Would you like to stay over for awhile? There's a movie I would love for you to see."

Alec nodded, averting his gaze to the love seat in front of the TV. It was small, especially for a warlock who could have any couch he wanted. Alec also recalled it being larger last time he was here.

Magnus turned on the TV with a snap of his fingers, and lead Alec to the couch. Alec followed, not really sure how to sit with Magnus so close. He knew what he wanted to do of course, but he also knew that he could embarrass the hell out of himself as well.

Magnus turned on the movie, then turned to Alec, saying, "Do you want anything to drink?"

Alec thought for a quick second, before saying, "Red wine. If you can."

"Of course, my dear," Magnus smiled, summoning wine for Alec and a margarita for himself. He also summoned a blanket for the both of them. Magnus spread it over them, putting his arm around Alec's shoulders.

Alec couldn't help but smile, taking his wine from Magnus and leaning his head against his chest. *i love you* Alec thought, not that he'd say it out loud. He wasn't ready for that yet. It had only been, what, a month? Not even? There was no way Magnus felt the same way, anyhow.

Meanwhile, Magnus was more than aware about his blossoming love for Alec. Alec had him wrapped around his finger, and believe it or not Magnus wasn't too upset with how happy Alec made him. It somehow made up for the centuries of sadness before Alec.

They stayed like that the whole night, only to move when morning came.

The last time the cuddled on the couch was on a different couch, and definitely the one Magnus would remember for the rest of his immortal lifetime.

Alec was old, very old for a mortal in fact, which was abnormal for his species. Most shadowhunters died young because of their job. Alec had been careful, however. He was now in his 90s and Magnus could feel it was coming to an end.

Magnus and Alec's relationship had never been stronger. They had been together for more than 70 years, they had children and grandchildren together, in addition to traveling the world multiple times and also helping save the shadow world from the hell that was Valentine and Sebastian.

Magnus was making Alec a soup to help with his cough when Magnus heard a soft voice say from the couch, "Come here, love."

Alec had never been one for pet names, but in his older age, he started using little ones, maybe to make Magnus feel more loved? Magnus wasn't sure.

Magnus quickly turned off the burner and moved his was into their living room, to see Alec sitting on the loveseat with an expression Magnus could only read as love and adoration, one Alec always looked at him with.

Alec patted the empty side of the sofa, signaling Magnus to sit down. Magnus did so, pulling a blanket over both of them and putting both arms around his love. Alec looked at Magnus with all the love he felt and said, "We were just like this when I realized I was in love with you."

Magnus smiled, stroking Alec's cheeks. "I know, my Alexander. You've told me before."

"I know. You- you're the love of my life. I'm the luckiest man that's ever lived, Magnus, because I'm the only person who has ever married you, and," Alec paused, taking a break to cough, " And- Max and Rafael are the two luckiest boys in the world, to have such a kind, caring, and loving Papa."

Magnus felt a tear roll down his immortal cheek, only to be quickly kissed away by his loves lips.

"Magnus, my sweet Magnus. Don't be afraid to live again once I'm gone. Live the life you always have, before the boys and me. You still have so much to do." Alec smiled, laying his head on Magnus' shoulder.

"Alec, what do you mean?" Magnus questioned softly.

"Don't forget to finish that potion for Max. He needs the favor." Alec whispered.

"I won't sweetheart, but-" Magnus couldn't feel Alec's heartbeat against his chest like he could before. Magnus gasped, looking down to see the blue eyes he loved so dearly lifeless. Magnus sobbed.

He leaned into Alec's ear and whispered, "You're the love of my life as well, my darling Alexander."


End file.
